marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane
Bane was a brilliant world-class fighter and tactical genius who augments his great physical strength with a steroid called venom. Raised from childhood in the ? prison in London, England, he determined that he would destroy Batman to prove himself, and succeeded by breaking the hero's back during Knightfall. Biography Early life Born to serve the life sentence of his father, Bane's childhood and early adult life were spent behind the walls of Peña Duro, an infamous prison located in Santa Prisca. Though imprisoned, his natural abilities allowed him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison's walls. He read as many books as he could get his hands on, built up his body in the prison's gym, and learned to fight in the merciless school of prison life. Despite his circumstances, he appeared to have found teachers of various sorts during his incarceration, ranging from hardened convicts to an elderly Jesuit priest, under whose tutelage he apparently received a classical education. However, he committed his first murder at the age of eight, stabbing a criminal who wanted to use him to gain information about the prison. During his years in prison, Bane carried a teddy bear he called Osito (Spanish for "little bear"), whom he considered his only friend. Unbeknownst to most, Osito had a hole in his back to hold a knife that Bane used against anyone who bullied him. Bane ultimately established himself as the "king" of Peña Duro prison. The prison's controllers took note and eventually forced him to become a test subject for a mysterious drug known as Venom, which had killed all other subjects. It nearly killed him as well, but he survived and found its effects enhanced his physical strength, although he needed to take it every 12 hours (via a system of cables pumped directly into his brain) or he would suffer debilitating side-effects. Powers and Abilities Powers Venom Usage: Bane's use of the Supersteroid Venom allowed him to temporarily enhance his physical functions to superhuman levels, particularly his strength, endurance, and speed. His body's senses and healing abilities are also highly augmented. Bane needs to periodically inject himself with Venom to retain these abilities, although overuse can result in temporaral insanity. * Superhuman Strength: The primary effect of Venom is that it enhances strength to low superhuman levels, depending on how much venom is injected. Bane has been shown as stronger than Batman even without the venom , and while injected as able to bend thick steel. When Bane injects the maximum amount of Venom that is considered healthy into himself, he becomes capable of lifting about 2 tons. He is ultimately capable of exceeding his limit to 35 tons, though not without temporarily losing control over himself. * Enhanced Speed/Reflexes: Bane's speed and reflexes also increases when using venom, allowing him to run, move and react faster than the limits of even the finest human specimen, though these abilies vary on how much venom he takes. * Superhuman Stamina: Bane's stamina increases dramatically when using the drug and is potentially unlimited, as he is constantly supplied with new energy when injecting himself. * Superhuman Durability: Bane's density of his muscle, bone, and skin tissue increases dramatically when using the drug. His durability can become suffiecient enough to potentially shrug off bullets, and resist falls from great heights, temperature or pressure extremes, and blows from superhuman opponents. He has also proven capable of holding his breath for extended periods of time. * Superhuman Healing: Bane can also use his Venom as a form of medicine to heal from injuries, poisons and diseases. Depending on how devastating the injury, Bane needs to inject a certain amount of Venom into himself. When faced with extreme wounds, such as many broken bones, excessive blood loss, or terminal poisons or diseases, Bane needs to inject an unhealthy amount of venom which will cause him to temporarily go berserk in order to heal properly. Notes Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Mutates Category:Arkham Asylum inmates